


The Dragon and the Wolf

by Ice_and_Fire



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_and_Fire/pseuds/Ice_and_Fire
Summary: The waves of The Narrow Sea crashed elegantly against the wooden ship carrying the King in the North to Dragonstone. Jon Snow did now know what to expect from the infamous Dragon Queen. Were the rumours he heard true? Was she as mad as her father? Did she intend to turn Westeros in to ashes? Was she as ugly as a beast? Did she have red eyes and fangs as large as knives? Jon Snow did not know.





	1. Chapter 1

** Jon **

The waves of The Narrow Sea crashed elegantly against the wooden ship carrying the King in the North to Dragonstone. Jon Snow did now know what to expect from the infamous Dragon Queen. Were the rumours he heard true? Was she as mad as her father? Did she intend to turn Westeros in to ashes? Was she as ugly as a beast? Did she have red eyes and fangs as large as knives? Jon Snow did not know.

“ _You know nothing, Jon Snow_ ” he heard a voice call out to him in his head.

Even to this day, the thought of her makes his heart ache. He knew he would never find happiness again. He knew he was going to die in this war. He didn’t even know if he would survive the Dragon Queen. That thought hurt Jon most of all. The thought of Sansa being alone and having to face the Night King with no one by her side except Littlefinger, worried him beyond comprehension. Although, Jon Snow knew that the Daenerys Targaryen’s Dragons and army of over 60,000 would be paramount to defeating the Night King and his army of dead men.

As Jon Snow stepped of his rowboat and pulled it along the beach he saw a dwarf in black leather with a silver hand pin on his tunic.

“The Bastard of Winterfell” said Tyrion Lannister whilst giving Jon a warm smile.

“The Dwarf of Casterly Rock” Jon jested back at the dwarf.

Ghost cautiously rose from the row boat and stepped onto the beach.

“You brought Ghost” remarked tyrion

“Your Queen has her dragons and my King has his Wolf.” Davos Quipped back at Tyrion

The three men and eight Dothraki began to head up to the gates of Dragonstone, the castle of House Targaryen. Suddenly, a piercing screech filled the sky and an emerald green dragon came soaring through the air and abruptly landed in front of the men. The Dragon let out a roar so loud Jon’s hair began to shoot backwards as if a gust of wind smacked him in the face. Yet he did not flinch, neither did Ghost. The Dothraki, Ser Davos and even Tyrion Lannister stepped back a couple of paces in fear. Jon and Ghost stayed still. Jon felt the ice in his blood turn too fire and the dragon slowly began to creep towards the King in the North and his monstrous wolf.

“His name his Rhaegal” said Tyrion in a worried, panicked tone.

The emerald winged beast began to sniff the King and Jon reached out to pet the Dragon. Jon could not explain it, he felt drawn to the beast. He found himself staring into the dragon’s eyes and images of blue winter roses drenched in drops of scarlet blood filled his mind. Jon couldn’t help but smile as the dragon pushed his head into his hand and let out a soft grunt. Rhaegal suddenly took to the skies and vanished behind the black castle looming above,

“He likes you” Tyrion commented.

 

\--

 

** Dany **

Daenerys Targaryen couldn’t help but smile as she seen the famed King in the North and his White Wolf in front of her child. Though this doesn’t matter she thought. He is a false king who has claimed the northern part of her kingdom. He was a bastard with no claim on Winterfell.  A usurper, like his father’s best friend,

“Why is he king instead of his sister queen?” Dany asked Lord Varys

“Tales of his courage in battle are famous in the north, his people love him and they chose him to be their King he didn’t claim it for himself, Your Grace”

Daenerys was quite looking forward to meeting the King in North. She hoped he would swear fealty to her and proclaim her his Queen. Although, she doubted this is was going to happen. She has heard the Northerners are stubborn, proud and loyal to their own. She hoped Jon Snow will be different; she doesn’t want any more bloodshed than necessary in her conquest for the Iron Throne. There were times when she just wanted to fly into the sunset with her dragons and a live peaceful quite life. She wished she could be with Drogo and Rhaego, to feel their warm embrace. However, in these moments she tells herself _“I am the last Dragon and it is my duty to family to reclaim the throne”_. Dany also knows she can’t leave a women like Cersei Lannister on the Iron Throne. It is also her duty to the people of Westeros to remove her from power. Daenerys walked over to her throne made from Dragon glass and sat on it awaiting the King in the North’s arrival.

 

\--

 

** Jon **

Jon Snow walked up the black steps in front of the giant door and stepped back whilst the Dothraki warriors opened it. He then saw her, the last dragon, Daenerys Targaryen. He couldn’t help but open his eyes wide and open his mouth at her beauty. Beautiful amethyst violet eyes stared back at him and her hair shone like moonlight, as silver as the grandest of jewellery. He slowly walked forward, his eyes not leaving hers. The women next to her began to say her titles but he felt as if they were muffled and as if she was speaking to him from underwater. He continued to stare at the Dragon Queen with his mouth partially open. He was taken back by her beauty. Then Davos nudged him on the arm and looked at him with a cheeky grin. Jon then realised everyone was looking at him and waiting for him to say something. How long they had been waiting he did not know, could have been second or minutes. He then suddenly remembered why he was here.

“My Name is Jon Snow, Your Grace, the King in the North”

About three hours later Jon was lying on his bed in his chambers in Dragonstone. He was contemplating the meeting with the Dragon Queen and came to the realisation that it didn’t go that bad. She had later allowed him to mine Dragon glass but she was still unwilling to support him in his war against the dead. He closed his eyes expecting to see what he always does, the dead blue eyes of the Night King. This time however he seen different eyes, violet eyes staring back at him and plump pink lips and silver shining hair. He quickly tried dismissing these pictures in his head but the harder he tried to think of something else the more he saw those violet eyes staring at him. _“What is happening to me?_ He thought to himself. Tired after a long boat journey Jon Snow decided to get some sleep.  However, that night Jon Snow fell asleep thinking of Daenerys Targaryen and her violet eyes.

 

 

\--

 

 

** Dany **

Dany was in her quarters lying in her bed, thinking about her meeting with the King in the North. She doesn’t know why but, she thinks he is telling the truth about the army of the dead.  Dany feels like she trusts him and she simply cannot decide why she should trust him but she does. She thought about the way Jon Snow had petted Rhaegal and the way he stared at her when he walked in the throne room. Dany then got up from her bed and walked to her window and watched her children sleep on the cliff below. She loves her dragons with all her heart. They are her children. She thought of the war ahead and she thought about walking up the steps to the Iron Throne. She thought about Cersei and the battles in the future and she also thought of Jon Snow. She realised she had been thinking about him quite a bit. She told herself she is thinking about Jon because she wants to add another kingdom to her side but she realises this isn’t true when she starts to think of him whilst she is trying to sleep. She couldn’t deny he was handsome even if she wanted to. He also seemed honourable, kind, sweet and gentle. She had never met anyone like him before.

The following night Dany could not sleep and decided to go to the war room with the painted table and try to come up with battle plans, despite herself not being very good at coming up with them. Although, she knew she would be more useful in the war room than lying in bed hopelessly trying to fall asleep. When Dany entered the war room she saw Jon Snow looking into the coast. He quickly turned around and bowed his head respectfully and said “Your Grace, I am sorry to be in here at this hour I could not sleep” She noticed he did not keep eye contact for long.

 

“It is okay Lord Snow I could not sleep either” Dany took a seat and motioned with her hand for Jon to sit in front of her. Jon walked over, gently smiled at her, and sat down. “Is there anything I can help you with, your grace?”

“No my lord, I simply want to talk with you, tell me about yourself Jon Snow”

The King in the North looked surprised “There isn’t really much to tell you, I’m Lord Eddard Starks bastard I don’t know who my mother is, or was and that’s about it”

“Is that all my lord? You were the Bastard of Winterfell, then a man of the nights watch and now the King in the North. Surely, that is quite a story. And I never knew my mother either lord snow” She returned the gentle smile he gave her before.

“Aye, your grace it is quite a story I suppose. A long and boring one though I’m afraid”

“Well Jon Snow neither of us can sleep we have time for a long story” She replied with a smirk.

Jon couldn’t help but smile. “Okay your grace, but after you tell me how a Targaryen girl banished form her home became the most powerful woman in the world”

She nodded in consent and Jon Snow began to tell her about the day he went to the wall with Tyrion Lannister, about the day he was elected Lord Commander of the Nights Watch and about his death.

“How is that possible? How could you possibly have returned from the dead” Dany said, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

“I do not know how it’s possible, but I have the scars to prove hit”

“I believe you Jon Snow, I’m so sorry that happened to you” she then thought about what it must have been like to be betrayed and killed by your own brothers. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for him and stare at him in sympathy.

Jon Snow stared back, deep into her violet eyes, he felt as though he was about to drown in those violet eyes that he fell asleep to the night before. “Thank you, your grace” Jon snow replied with a soft and thankful smile on his face.

Jon Snow then proceeded to tell her about him reuniting with his sister at castle black, about the Battle of the Bastards and about his coronation. Daenerys soaked in every word Jon spoke completely immersed in his story. The only thing Jon Snow left out of his story was Ygritte, it was too painful to bring up and talk about. “Now, your grace” Jon spoke “I believe you said you would tell your story. Daenerys smiled and nodded, she felt a small tingling in her stomach when Jon smiled back at her. After Dany spoke about her long and tragic journey they both came to the conclusion their stories were quite similar. “I suppose our paths have been quite similar” Jon said “We both started as outcast and powerless and now we are monarchs and command armies” He smiled at her again and Dany felt the same tingly feeling she felt before. She didn’t know what it was but she liked it. “I suppose so” Dany added with a wide smile across her face. Then they both realised they had been talking for hours and decided to go to their chambers. When Daenerys lay down and thought of Jon’s smile she couldn’t help but also smile and feel a strange feeling in her stomach she had not felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

 

** Jon **

Jon Snow couldn’t stop thinking about last night. The night Jon now and Daenerys Targaryen spent talking and chatting.  The night he hoped would happen again. This night he could not sleep again as he found himself thinking about Dany’s smile. He got up went to the war room and saw her there. The Dragon Queen.  He just stared at her and took in her beauty he felt his heart hurt and his stomach turn.  He stared at her plump pink limps and her violet eyes. He didn’t like this; he hasn’t felt this way before, not even with Ygritte.

“Lord Snow?” Daenerys said softly almost like a whisper. “Is there something I can help you with?” She spoke a little lounder but Jon did not seem to hear “Jon?” she spoke. This snapped Jon out of his gaze as he realised her informalities.  “No, your grace. I’m fine thank you” said Jon with a warm and soft smile “I’m just thinking about how much Dragon glass we may need” Jon added.  She looked at him suspiciously “Well my lord you may mine as much as you need” “Thank you your grace” Jon wanted to leave but he found himself sitting down and the Daenerys followed suit. “Jon, what was life like as a child being the bastard of Winterfell” She said this in a soft and calm tone as not to offend him. Then for the next couple of hours they traded stories of their childhoods happy ones and sad ones. They continued to talk in the war room almost every night for the next few weeks.

 

Jon had been trying to avoid Dany for days. He knew he was falling for her and he knew it was wrong. _I’m a bastard. No fit consort for a Queen, she could never love me back. What queen would love the bastard son of dead man who betrayed her family, even if was for a just cause?_ He told himself.  Although, in despite of knowing she didn’t feel the same, he still wanted to see her. He wanted to see that delicate smile, her powerful eyes and silver hair. He longed to be with her so he pushed his feelings aside. Jon felt like a monster. He had never felt what he felt before, not even with Ygritte. He loved Ygritte he was sure of it. But he still never felt this way before. He didn’t love Daenerys he told himself. But how could he not if he feels more for her than Ygritte?  Jon was tired of these emotions. He just wanted to help people, be with his family and have his father back, Robb, Rickon, Bran and Arya even Catelyn too _and Daenerys_ he thought. Jon could not stop feeling the way he does about Dany, but he could not act on his feelings. Yes, that’s what he was going to do. He has a duty to create an alliance with the Dragon Queen and his feelings will just complicate things.  He then heard one of his men knocking at his door. The King in the North arose and learned the Queen had summoned him to the war council.

 

\--

 

** Dany **

Dany was in the room in front of the painted table with Tyrion, Davos, Missandei and Jon Snow. They were talking about battle plans, white walkers, dead men and Cersei Lannister. Dany had trouble processing it all. All her life she had wanted the iron throne, she felt it her duty to take back her family’s seat of power. Now she felt it was her duty to the people of Westeros to destroy the Night King, but she also felt it her duty to rid the people of Cersei Lannister. Dany did not know what to do or think. Then as she started to follow the conversation again she heard Tyrion mention a mission to go north of the wall to capture a Wight for evidence for the rest of the realm. _Madness_ she thought, she didn’t know why anyone would possibly want to go north of the wall if they believe in the Nights King.  Then she heard his voice, the voice she had been dreaming about for days, Jon’s voice. She heard him say “I will lead the expedition” She looked up at him, at his brown deep eyes. He stared right back at her. She felt her heart was almost going to split in two. The thought of never seeing Jon again was too much for her too handle. She tried to hide her worry but when she looked at Tyrion he gave a small knowing smile and then he looked away. She didn’t want him to go _she couldn’t let him leave her._ “You don’t have my permission to leave” she heard herself say. “With respect your grace. I don’t need your permission. I am a king.” Jon said in a demanding but calm voice that turned Dany’s stomach into butterflies. “I put my trust in you, a stranger, I knew you could burn me alive but I trusted you anyway. I ask you the same, to put your trust in a stranger.” Dany’s heart broke in that moment. _Does he think I’m still a stranger? He isn’t a stranger too me…_ She couldn’t say anymore words because she was afraid she would cry, so she simply nodded at the King in the North. _He’ll never come back_ her mind cried _he has to_ her heart sobbed.

 

\--

 

** Tyrion **

Tyrion Lannister decided to throw a small feast in honour of Jon’s departure, a small token of farewell and a good luck in the wars to come. Tyrion invited Dany, Jon, Davos, Grey Worm, Missandei, Varys and himself. At first the small gathering was quite awkward but after a few drinks the atmosphere was grew quite fun. Tyrion and Davos started to talk about women; the queen had not yet arrived to small feast as she was attending to some private matters. Tyrion had no clue what. Although, Tyrion had a plan, he noticed both Jon and Dany were both acting weird when together and he also noted the deep worry in her face upon the announcement of the Eastwatch expedition. Tyrion asked Davos what he thinks of the queen and he replied “I think she is a strong, good hearted woman”. Tyrion gave an approving smile and turned towards Jon. “And what of you Jon? What do you think of the queen? Jon didn’t expect the question, Tyrion could tell, “I think she is a good strong women” Jon replied in a firm tone. Again, Tyrion gave Jon an approving smile. He then asked Davos what kind of women he likes and he simply replied “Whatever women that puts up with me” with a small chuckle. Tyron with a large conniving grin said “What about you Snow?” Jon had been mostly quit this evening, making the occasional remark and sharing the odd laugh. He was a lot like his father Tyrion realised a man of few words. Jon sat slouched in his chair looking at his wine goblet. “I don’t know. I suppose a strong, smart, independent, woman.” Jon still looked at his wine glass and then he looked up to notice the room was silent and staring at him.

 

\--

 

** Jon **

When he first answered Tyrion’s question Jon thought of Ygritte, but when looked up and seen everyone looking at him he realised his answer qualified for another, the Dragon Queen. He noticed the sharp and cunning grin Tyrion and the happy fatherly smile Davos gave him and the look of amusement of Lord Varys’s face. Missandei also seemed surprised; the only one who didn’t seem to notice was Grey Worm. Jon sat up shocked and embarrassed. Had his deep secret been exposed? He said he thought the queen was good and strong then moments later proclaimed he liked strong and kind women. _I’m a fool_ he thought to himself. Jon wanted to run but if he did that, it would be obvious he liked Daenerys. He then heard a beautiful voice announce “I am sorry for being late My Lords” and she proceeded to sit down next to Tyrion. “No apology is needed, your grace” replied Lannister. Jon felt like hitting Tyrion, he had planned this all along. “Is there anything I missed” asked Daenerys whilst looking around the room”. “Lord Snow was just telling us how he thinks you a good and strong woman” said Tyrion in a cheeky and playful tone. Jon’s cheeks turned red and he felt like tossing the dwarf of The Wall. “Well thank you, My Lord” said Daenerys whilst smiling at him. Jon felt his heart ache when she looked at him with those wide violet eyes and her soft, warm smile. He then saw Tyrion begin to open his mouth again and dreaded his next words. Davos was telling us how “He likes any women who puts up with him” Daenerys again smiled and let out a small laugh “and Jon here likes strong, independent, smart kind women. Isn’t that right Jon?” Jon felt the fury within him. He wanted feed Tyrion to Ghost. Jon then turned to the queen who was staring at him and Jon realised the room had gone into an awkward silence once again. Jon would rather be North of Wall than in in this room.

 

\--

 

** Dany **

_What was Tyrion hinting at?_ Dany thought. _Is he hinting Jon likes me_? She felt her stomach tingle and turn upside at the possibility and she gave Jon a soft and awkward smile. She looked down at Tyrion next to her who was inspecting every face in the room to the very last detail. She tried to hide all her emotions but she knew Tyrion knew about her true feelings towards Jon. “Forgive me, My Lords, and your grace but I will be heading up to my chambers now” He coldly looked at Tyrion “Thank you for the feast Lord Tyrion” said Jon in a very dismissive and cold manor. “You are very welcome my Lord Snow” Tyrion quipped back at him with a teasing grin.

After the feast, Dany decided to walk along the beaches of Dragonstone to contemplate her thoughts. Although, she only had one thought on her mind and that was Jon Snow. As much as Dany tried she could not stop thinking of The King in the North. The way he stroked Rhaegal and the many conversations they had when they both couldn’t sleep. Then as she looked up, her violet eyes met red eyes. A monstrous wolf stood before her. She knew it was Jon’s wolf, she had seen it the day he arrived at  Dragonstone. The wolf continued to stare at Dany with those red ruby eyes. She then turned as she heard a soft gravelly voice call out to her from behind.

“His name is Ghost, your grace”

“He is very beautiful” Dany replied turning back to Ghost.

Dany out stretched her hand, letting the wolf sniff her. It never took his ruby eyes of her amethyst eyes. The wolf then suddenly stepped forward and began to lick Dany’s face. She laughed in delight and she heard the warm laugh of Jon coming from behind her.

A familiar screech filled the midnight air as Rhaegal flew over their heads and landed next to Ghost. Ghost began to show his fangs, not showing an ounce of fear at the green dragon towering above him. Without hesitating Jon walked in front of Ghost as to protect him from her child. Dany then realised, Jon was in between a wolf and a dragon. He stretched out his hand to caress Rhaegal’s snout and the emerald dragon obliged, putting his ginormous head into Jon’s hand. She heard Ghost let out a soft whimper, as if it were jealous. Jon then reached out with his other arm and began to pet his wolf. Dany stood there in awe, she watched as this King who had been resurrected from the dead stroke her dragon and his wolf at the same time without showing an ounce of fear.

 

\--

 

** Jon **

Jon stood there in between the sigils of House Stark and Targaryen. Although, they weren’t cloth sigils but living creatures who he felt attached and drawn too. He felt his blood run hot and cold, as if he was being burned alive but also being frozen to death at the same time _._ He saw an image of a blue winter rose doused in scarlet blood fill his mind. He saw a tower and heard a girl scream in pain, and man’s voice whisper a woman’s name, _his father’s voice._ Jon then felt as if he was going to cry. He had never felt so alone. He then froze as he heard a woman’s voice whisper _“Promise me, Ned. Promise me”._ Jon Snow then saw a woman in a bed of blood and a young man by her side. “His name is….” whispered the women. Jon shot back into reality and fell to his knees. He felt soft arms around him trying to help him up. “Jon?” whispered the silver haired woman. “Are you okay?”. Without thinking, Jon Snow placed his lips on her lips and she did not move, only gasp. She moved in to embrace him and Jon pulled away “I’m sorry, your grace. I-I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry” Jon almost ran off he moved so quickly, his wolf running alongside him.

Jon sat on his chair in his chambers, his head in his hands. He felt like falling asleep and never waking up. How could he possibly ever speak to her again? He thought. He kissed her forcefully without permission. Jon wouldn’t be surprised if he was kicked of Dragonstone that night. She must be furious; a bastard kissed her without consent. She could never love me.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

** Dany **

She watched as the King in the North walked away from her. She stood there on the beach, unable to move. So many feelings were rushing though her heart and head that she felt as if she was going to burst. The way he kissed her was mesmerising.  She loved the way he felt against her and when he left she felt broken, incomplete, as if a part of her had gone away when he pulled back. The next day Dany could not bring her self to see him off. She didn't know what she would say to him, she was falling for him and falling hard. The next couple of days were a blur for her, she couldn't get the thought of Jon Snow out of her head. He was like no one she had ever met. He was strong like Drogo, handsome like Daario and kind like Jorah. But there was also something else about him, she felt drawn to him from the moment they met. She longed to see him again, she longed to see his warm smile and hear his kind voice.

It had been weeks since Jon had left and Dany felt utterly miserable. She left most matters too Tyrion whilst she dealt with the more pressing matters. Dany was sat on her chair in her chambers, in front of her fire when she heard a knock on her door. dany shot up and opened the door to see Tyrion hand her a small letter.

"It's from Eastwatch your grace" Tyrion told her.

Dany's hands were trembling. She felt as if she was going to burst into tears, she didn't want to open it. What if it gave her news of Jon's death? She timidly broke the wax seal and unrolled the letter. Her eyes scanned the letter back and forth and a small tear fell down her soft cheek. Tyrion held her hand gently and looked into her violet eyes.

"Jon's in trouble" Dany said on the brink of tears.

 

\--

 

** Jon **

Jon tightened his grip on Longclaw and prepared to strike as the wights began to climb the rock Jon was positioned on. He raised his sword high and went to strike down then suddenly his ears were consumed with a piercing roar of three dragons and his sight was covered in a blanket of orange fire. Jon looked up and saw Daenerys on top of Drogon, he felt his heart sink as he saw her on top of the monstrous beast.  She landed next to Jon and held her hand out to him; Jon looked up at her violet eyes and raised his hand to hers. He then heard a screech of a wight to his left and Jon swung his fist around and collided it with the wights head, knocking it over; he then brought his sword down onto the wights skull, piercing it through the eye and ending its horrifying screech. The King looked up and saw more wights charging towards him and the rest of his men. Without a seconds thought he charged over to them, letting his men get safely on Drogon. He hacked and slashed and each wight fell to his blows and his anger propelled with each swing of his sword. Jon could not be sure but he could have swore his blade began to smoke and glimmer with a hint of red. As Jon continued to swing at the wights he heard a gut wrenching scream of a dragon above his head, he looked up and seen Viserion crashing to the gound whilst blood spewed out of his neck. Jon felt his blood run hot, he felt the anger within him rise as he saw the beautiful creature sink into the lake. Jon turned around and saw the Night King pick up another spear and aim it at Drogon.

"Leave, now! Daenerys!" Jon shouted to Dany

Jon sprinted towards the Night King, consumed with rage. He swung his sword at every wight that approached him until he was vastly outnumbered and felt two wights jump on him, sending him crashing beneath the ice and into the lake. Jon felt the cold consume him as his continued to fight the two wights beneath the water.

** Dany **

She stood on top of the wall, watching the line of trees below, waiting and hoping for movement. Dany had already cried until she felt she could never cry again, the sound her child made as he plummeted into the frozen lake will haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. She could not bury him or ever visit his grave; he was lost to her forever. Daenerys watched as her two children flew above her, screeching in grief and torment. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she realised she would never see her three children playing and flying in the air again. Not only did she lose her child, she lost Jon. She couldn’t even think properly. She had lost her child and the man she love within a couple of minutes of each other. Dany closed her eyes hoping to wish all that had happened away but instead of seeing the line of the frozen forest below, she saw her child crashing into the lake and Jon being pulled into the icy depths of the water. She had hoped Jon was alive, that’s why she stood there waiting. The wilding with the ginger beard told her he was the toughest son a bitch he had ever met and he would be fine. Although, Dany was much more pessimistic, yet she found herself still atop the wall, hoping he would come back to her. She knew he wasn’t coming back but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the wall. She continued to close her eyes and feel another tear falling down her cheek. That was until she heard a single horn blow; Dany opened her eyes and saw a man on a horse below. It was Jon, she was sure of it. He fell of his horse and that was when Dany realised he was back but he still may not live. She turned around and almost sprinted down the steps of the wall and she boarded the ship they brought Jon too.

Dany watched as they ripped the stiff frozen rags of him, revealing his bare chest and gnarling scars. He didn’t tell her how he died, only that his own men killed him. She had no idea he had died in such a traumatic way. The thought of him being stabbed countless times because he was trying to save his people made her breathless.

\--

** Jon **

Jon opened his eyes and the sun light almost blinded him. He looked around and he saw a blurry solitary silhouette with silver hair sat next to him. Jon blinked a couple of times, not quite sure what he was seeing. His vision then came into full focus and he saw Daenerys, the Dragon Queen sat next to him. He felt his heart turn and ache as he realised her child had died because of his expedition north. Without thinking Jon grabbed her hand and uttered the most sincere of apologies for her loss. He couldn’t quite remember what happened next because he had a lot of milk of the poopy, without his consent, but he remembered calling her his Queen and her taking his hand in her own. Jon was he had called her his queen, he didn’t want to be king and he only wanted to serve a ruler he believed in, and defiantly believed in Daenerys Targaryen.

The next couple of days were a blur for Jon. He had been in his bed most days, recovering from his injuries. The master had told him to stay in bed for at least 3 weeks but after the first week Jon couldn’t take it anymore and he decided to take a walk around the ship. Jo put on his northern armour and cloak and prepared to venture out onto the ship. Dany had not been to see him since and he called her his queen. Jon did not know why and did not really care if he was honest, he wanted to see her, and he needed to. As Jon was walking around the deck of the large ship he bumped into Daenerys as he was walking around a corner. They both stood there, staring into each other’s eyes until Dany spoke to him.

“Jon, what are you doing out of bed? You need to heal and get better.”

“I’m fine thank you, your grace. I just needed to walk and get some fresh air”.

Jon wanted to say he wanted to see her but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Dany smiled at Jon and continued to stare into his eyes and Jon felt as though he was going to faint. He longed to hold her face in his hands and kiss her.

“Will you be joining us for dinner Jon?”

“It would be my honour your grace”

Dany smiled at him once again and walked past him and headed into the living quarters of the ship. Jon watched as she walked away and he couldn’t help himself from staring at her as she walked away from him. She turned as she was entering the room and looked over at him. Jon darted his eyes away from her but he could have sworn he saw her blush as she looked over at him and noticed he was staring at her.

\--

** Dany **

Daenerys sat at the dining table waiting for Jon to show up. It was just going to be her and Jon at dinner tonight because Davos was ill, she felt guilty that she was glad about this but she really wanted to be alone with Jon. Daenerys heard the door open and she up and almost choked on her breath as she saw Jon enter the room. Daenerys couldn’t explain it, she felt her stomach turn and feel wheezy whenever she him. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she hated it. She felt like a teenage girl when she was supposed to be grown mature women, as she was Queen, but she felt herself lose all her coldness as Jon entered the room. She stared at him and Jon gave her a warm smile and proceeded to sit down of the chair in front of her.

Dany couldn’t concentrate on her food and she suddenly lost her appetite. She looked up at Jon and he suddenly shot his head down to his food. He slowly looked and saw Dany staring at him with her violet eyes.

Jon opened his mouth but now words came out. He began to stutter until he took a deep breath and said

“Your grace, I am so sorry for my behaviour on Dragonstone, the night before my departure to Eastwatch. I don’t know what came over me; I will never do something like that again.”

Dany wanted to tell him it was she liked at and she would be pleased if he would do it again hut she also stuttered and simply said “Okay My Lord, I forgive you” then awkwardly shot her head down and looked at her plate. The two sat there in awkward silence for what felt like forever. But still Daenerys enjoyed Jon’s company even if neither of them did speak. Finally, Jon stood and said

“Thank you for the feats, your grace”

“Please, call me Daenerys” said Dany with a loving smile and longing look in her eyes

Jon smiled at her and stared into her eyes and replied “Good night Daenerys”

Dany felt her heart pumping in her chest when he stared at her. He wanted him to come over and kiss her, hold her. But instead he turned around and left the room, leaving Daenerys by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this" Not sure if i should continue, let me know if you think I should.


End file.
